User blog:Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon/It's time to put a stop to something I've started.
NOTE: I have nothing against you if you've participated or created one of these stories/roleplays. I created the original one, but it seems like it's just only one of them. You can continue doing these, but this is an official announcement from the creator of the TF Roleplays. Back in March 2017, I created the first TF roleplay, The Object Virus (which is now deleted for reasons I'll explain later). Now, I wasn't the first person to create object show TFs; some had existed before I made TOV. But this was a milestone for object show transformations. Back then, there weren't as many object show TFs out there. But now, if I type in "object show tf" on Google Images, there are more results than there used to be, and I believe I was directly involved in popularizing it. I don't know if I did or not, but I'm pretty sure I did. I had based TOV off of "Pokemon Transformation Town", a fanfiction on fanfiction.net that centered around teens turning into Pokemon by drinking water. I had intended for there to be a story adaptation, but the plans fell through because of boredom. Now, here's where the story really begins to get crazy. I had intended for a scene in which Gelatin bursts into Sarah's house with a water gun to spray the remaining characters that had to infected. But then Nemolee claims it's a guy named Scott that has the cure. So, I have to break the roleplay into 2 paths, my path, with my ending, and Nemolee's path, with his ending. No offense to you Nemolee. But, his ending was littered with cuts. Multiple controversies happened in this ending, including Mika inserting Smurfs randomly into the roleplay, and YoKai making a "super virus" that infected Scott. Again, no offense. But, the biggest offense was when Nemolee made a character that HE DIDN'T MAKE that was supposed to become 8-Ball, and made him immune. Sure, he almost does turn into 8-Ball, but he's made immune before he can fully transform. At that point in time, I was just DONE with the original. So, I created a reboot. But it had turned into yet another flamewar in minutes. And I forgot to mention the spinoffs. It started off innocent enough, with other takes on the concept with The Object Infection and Disease. But now, there are way too much TF RPs! There's even one themed around Yandere Sim, and another one where the only object someone can become is Pen! It's almost like what happened with Free Add Comics. So, while all this is happening, I see that the original thread had reached a climax. And Nemolee decides to imply there's going to be a sequel by having Cody going to Total Drama Island, and Chris is labeled as a human version of Announcer. So, I grant his wishes and make a sequel. But the problem is that no one really knows about TDI, and I don't care about it. The story was barely on track, so I decided to shut it and the original thread down. I will not restore either. I really don't want to rain on anyone's parade. If doing this is fun to you, then go ahead. Keep doing them. But they're just not fun anymore to me. I'm leaving the TF Roleplays. They aren't really fun anymore to me. I will be monitoring the reboot, and if any major fights break out, I might as well try to get a rule passed on the wiki to ban TF Roleplays. And I will NOT be the one creating the wiki for them. Yours truly, ~Sylvester the Shiny Sylveon~ 16:16, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts